Harry Potter and the Violation of Friends
by rocco1292
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione meet a new ki on the bus to Hogwarts... She seems nice but is there really something Strange and unusual things about her... Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hope you enjoy this story it is my first one alone and  
please R/R  
  
Chapter 1  
A Unexpected Guest  
  
Another year went by and Harry Ron and Hermione could not wait to see  
each other on the Hogwarts express, But when they did there was a unexpected   
Guest. T6he Three went up to her to see what year she was in and Hermione wanted  
to see if they had anything in common so she might have a girl friend.  
  
When they approched her they said HI but there was know answer. Ron being  
as shy and scared as he is, desided he wanted to go back to there seat, But Harry and  
Hermione would not let him.  
  
While Hermione and Harry were grabing Ron, the girl turned around and said Hi  
Harry and Hermione let go of Ron making him fall to the ground and turned their   
heads. They replied with Hi, or at least Hermione did. Ron and Harry were more shocked  
by her Beauty. Hermione quickly asked her what her name was and what she was doing.  
She said well my name is Casy and I am reading a book about casting spells and charms.  
Hermione quickly desided she liked this girl and wanted to know if she could sit by her.  
Of course she did, So Hermione just took a seat while still watching Harry and Ron stand   
in shock.  
  
After Harry and Ron went and sat back down Casy told Hermione that she wanted   
to tell her something Hermione said go ahead but what she did not know was  
that is was going to be she had a crush on Ron.  
  
Hermione started to laugh. Then Casy asked why are you laughing at me.  
Hermione said because Ron is a fraidy cat and would get scared if a fly landed on him.  
Casy started to blush, Hermione asked why she was blushing? Casy did not answer,  
she just passed her note book to Hermione to show her all the things she had drew  
about him. A full page on I LOVE RON, Mrs Ron Weasly and the list just keep on going.  
  
Hermione asked then why don't you just tell him how you feel? Casy said  
because Evertime I see him I can't talk. Hermione just said well ok.  
  
Casy then said in a scared voice and i can't because.... because I just can't.  
and Stormed off. 


	2. Chapter 2

R/R  
  
Chapter 2  
The First Day at Hogwarts  
Hermione went back over to Ron and Harry after Casy left, They asked why she ran off but Hermione  
just said I do not know just to make sure she would not hurt Casy feelings even more. For the rest of the way to Hogwarts  
Hermione wanted to get up and talk to Casy but she just couldn't. When she finally came to her sences  
Hermione got up and walked over to where Casy was sitting, She told Casy that she was Sorry and that she still  
wanted to be friends and she also told her that she had a crush on someone to.   
  
  
Casy then asked WHO WHO WHO very fast and Hermione said well I know this sounds funny but i have a major  
crush on Harry Potter. Casy then said how could you like Harry Potter he has dorkey glasses and his hair is way to long.   
Hermione then said well I know that he is not the cutest thing on the block but he is really sweet.  
  
About 5 minutes later Draco Malfo came walking over to where Hermione and Casy were sitting.   
Draco said Hermione you sure that the reading hasn't went to your head yet? Then Casy stepped in well  
this must be the kid you were talking about right? Yup said Hermione.  
  
Then after 3 hours of being on the train they came to a stop and of course Draco had to say   
something becuase he always does, so this time he said well I have alot of better things to do then   
talk with MUDBLOODS. Hermione started to cry. after Draco left Casy asked whats a Mudblood?, but  
all Hermione could do was cry.  
  
They all started to get off the train when Harry and Ron came over and were speechless again   
because they saw Casy leaving. Hermione wiped her eyes and said why are you still speechless   
Casy left to get sorted. Ron said becuase I new what I wanted to say to her. Then Harry said well why  
are you crying?. Hermione said I would prefur not to say it really hurt so I can't say. Harry and Ron said  
alright and started to walk off. 


	3. Chapter 3

R/R  
  
Chapter3  
The Welcome  
  
After they all got into the Great Hall Where they had found Casy, Hermione   
was the first to ask, So what house are you in? Casy then replied well who would I be  
if I wasn't in Grifendor?  
  
Hermione was confused for the first time in her life.... Casy then said I can  
see that you are cunfused. Well What I ment was I'm in Grifendor. Hermione Then   
said OH YES finally a friend that is a girl.  
  
Harry and Ron came running over to see what was going on. Casy told  
them that she was sorted into Grifendor. Harry and Ron finally were able to say   
something to Casy, so they said Congrats and patted her on the back. Hermione   
quickly jumped in and said well know you have two girls proving to you that you  
are always wrong. Hermione and Casy slapped hands.  
  
They all had to go to there Dormitory so they could get the Password   
and then go to bed. Hermione explained what would happenen becuase she never  
thought Percy was good at explaining it. After they got to the picture with the rather  
chubby girl on it Percy said "RACADRAYO" and they all went in.  
  
Casy was amazed at all of the stuf Pecy went through the rules and left.   
Then Ron and Harry said Goodnight and Goodbye to the girls becuase they all had to go to bed.  
Harry and Ron quickly ran upstairs and jumped in to their beds and grabbed a flashlight   
and Comicbooks. Soon all the guys were reading comic books and eating Spider Pops.  
  
Where the Girls on the other hand were doing each others hair nails talking   
about boys and doing each others makeup.  
  
After all the racket callmed down they all went to bed except Casy. 


End file.
